


[铁虫]flower boy

by Julia_Starker



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Starker/pseuds/Julia_Starker





	[铁虫]flower boy

托尼洗完澡后床上的男孩已经睡熟了，也是，他太累了，虽然他只露出了小脑袋，但是从耳后一路蔓延向下的红色吻痕足以看出刚刚情事的激烈。  
托尼伸出宽厚的手轻轻地抚摸彼得的脖子，带着茧的手指摩擦着少年光滑的皮肤，这截然不同的触感让彼得轻轻哼了一声，沙哑的尾音都被埋进枕头里，他下意识地往托尼的方向转身，像是刚刚哭着求他放过自己时那样的乖巧讨好，虽然他依然没有醒来。  
因为他的小花朵太累了，他才十六岁，他需要充足的睡眠和充足的爱，然后恣意地生长。  
于是托尼就不得不面临选择——是让他绽放然后更多的人必定循着彼得纯洁芬芳的香气找过去，还是在这之前掐断幼嫩的茎梗只让他留在自己的花圃。

这让托尼想起来几小时前是什么让自己丢下公司重要的会议飞到米兰来捉这个暑期旅行的小鬼，这个世界上唯一一个敢一条短信就打发托尼·斯塔克说“我们分手吧”的小勇士。  
不管是出于时差还是距离的考虑彼得都完全没想到托尼会那么快出现在自己面前，也完全不明白为什么对方就这么轻而易举地查到了他脱离队伍溜出来随便找的咖啡厅，滚烫的拿铁因为男孩急于逃脱而泼在了手上，下一秒“嘶”一声抽气的男孩就被拉起手，那个英俊的绅士像对待珍宝一样把烫伤的地方放到唇边，然后给了一个吻。  
在别人看来是宽慰，但彼得知道这是警告。  
几个小时前在向死党诉说自己对伴侣层出不穷的花边新闻已经忍无可忍于是无比决绝地说“这次是真的结束了，内德，我认真的，我现在就发短信和他说分手”的男孩光是在见到托尼的那一秒就被抽走了所有的勇气，比起去质问对方他现在只剩下了紧张和恐惧，甚至连那句练习了几百次了发誓要帅气高傲说出口的“我没记错的话，我们已经分手了，Mr.Stark。”  
不，他半个字都说不出来。  
就像托尼无比了解彼得，他笃定了男孩对自己实际上毫无抵抗力也从来没有作天作地像闹得很难看的想法，彼得也无比了解他年上的恋人，那双焦糖色的眼睛里酝酿的是春雨还是风暴，他无法像常人解释的第六感都能敏锐地捕捉到对方变幻莫测的情绪。  
而现在彼得只知道他完蛋了。  
因为他能感觉到托尼非常，非常的生气。

感谢彼得驻足的这个咖啡厅附近两百米内都是运河没有高级酒店，在路上珍贵的十五分钟彼得已经放弃了去对峙。  
也原谅他从来在斯塔克面前都没有什么底气吧，可怜的男孩现在只想着能说点什么保命。  
“修学旅行还顺利吗Mr.Parker，虽然不知道为什么你紧凑的行程里有顺便与男朋友分个手这一项，但是我很抱歉地通知你接下来你的行程全都不会如你所愿了。”  
明明是自己提的分手没错，但这个单次从托尼嘴里用这么嘲讽的语气说出来时却让彼得感到寒冷而沉重，他只能首先表明自己不是什么心血来潮'顺便'分个手...没有人会做这种事，毕竟这个困难和危险程度还不如在暑期'顺便'拯救一下世界。  
“我只是...既然你有新欢了...”彼得努力让自己看上去像是占理的那一方，虽然他确实是，但气势上无论如何都输了一大截，“...那我觉得我们也只能...”  
该死的，他甚至在托尼面前开不了口说出分手，对方虽然拉拉领口的动作都溢出爆棚的伏尔加香气或者直说叫荷尔蒙的东西让他口干舌燥，而对方一个挑眉的表情就足以击溃男孩让他感觉到窒息一般的紧张。  
“你选择相信一个给钱什么都敢写的垃圾报道和只是挽了个手的照片是吗年轻人。”  
“不止！你们明明亲了...”  
“接吻那张照片根本就不是同一个妞！该死的那是几年前的一张偷拍，我连她名字都不知道，因为都挡住了脸就拿来混淆视听...但比这个更可笑的是你居然就因为这个问都不问我就跟我发分手，我怎么不知道我认识的彼得·帕克是这么愚蠢而果决的人呢？”  
现在不止气势输，而且理亏。  
彼得刚在听到对方没有真的劈腿时想松一口气，但是上面的认识让他又差点一口气没上来，实际上在整个暗恋到真的交往的过程中，对待托尼也许他从来没有占过上风。

即使是两个天才的大脑也很难在极端情绪的左右下认真地记得他们是怎么从车上滚到酒店的房间里了。  
房门一关上彼得就想逃跑了，虽然他并不算疏于锻炼的人，但是和托尼做爱一定是世界上最耗费体力精力（虽然也很爽就是了）的事情了没有之一，平时的小别之后都足够让彼得第二天腰酸，这一次他误会后还提了分手，怕是要被干死在床上。  
然后托尼当然不会给他这个机会，实际上只要他把男孩抱在怀里，他活泼可爱的水果硬糖就会开始融化掉外面一层糖粉，然后再佐以高超的、令对方喘不过气的吻技，彼得马上就会融化成软糖。  
从头到脚都是甜的，他的男孩连羞红的耳朵尖都是甜的，极度符合嗜甜old man的口味。  
他们从酒店的门上到宽广的床上，最后又一起滚到了铺着柔软羊绒地毯的地上，彼得一开始还能试着用言语给自己开脱，到最后连求饶的力气都没有整个人挂在托尼身上发出甜蜜又可怜的啜泣。  
“我错了...Tony...”  
托尼问他错在哪里，彼得连续说了好几个答案都不对，不过这不能怪他，托尼心中的点可比彼得体内的敏感点难戳中多了，更何况是在彼得此刻脑子蒸腾一片无法正常思考的情况下。  
男孩趴在地上感觉自己被顶得骨头都要错位，他可怜兮兮地向前爬，却又被男人掐着腰带回，对方性感又美妙的声音此刻在耳边响起却像是恶魔在低语，“再想想，宝贝儿。”  
温柔的称呼配上的是不温柔的动作，不得不承认彼得的小穴真的很极品，又紧又韧而且几乎不会因为长时间的性爱而干涩，有的时候托尼也不禁怀疑他们俩在床上合拍到这种程度到底是因为哪一方更加天赋异禀。

最终大概是彼得被欺负到哭出来的样子实在是可怜又可爱，男人宽宏大量地告诉了男孩答案，虽然听上去更像是一个咒语、一个警告，那就是永远不要提分手。  
提分手我会气疯的，而我生起气来是不懂得怜惜的，平常碍于你年纪小、课业忙、脸皮薄，爸爸哪次对你不温柔。你根本不知道成年人压抑久了的欲望多可怕，别再拿这种底线试探给我这样放纵自己的机会好吗甜心？  
托尼一边说一边舔弄着彼得没有一丝赘肉的腰身，他以前说过彼得全身上下都应该去投保比如纤细笔直的小腿和挺翘多肉的屁股，上天作证这些绝对不止是床底间的助兴话语，这是真的，从来没有一个人会让不睡同一个人第二次的托尼斯塔克如此沉迷。  
“不分手...呜...嗯...我错了...”  
彼得已经只能下意识地说出托尼想听的话，他感觉自己就像一个果子，外皮被托尼吮吸褪去，露出的每一处红嫩的果肉都会被掐出汁水，他被斯塔克先生捏在掌中，在他高超的技巧和强烈的爱意里炸裂。  
而自己的心脏也就是内核孕育着复杂又纯净的情感，只向着他的太阳说出拼死效忠的字句。  
我爱你。  
我无法控制、无法摆脱、无法拒绝地爱你。  
其实在看到托尼的那一刹那他心里略过的是无法抑制的喜欢然后是杂糅的紧张与害怕时，在他的身体被托尼一触摸就自觉地感到燥热难耐时，彼得就知道自己果然是没救了，他真的好喜欢托尼。  
其实彼得根本除了表达对对方花边新闻的愤怒外没有想好任何后面一步，而且比起单纯地不信任对方，他只是觉得自己有权利表达自己作为男友的愤怒，所以托尼也有权利在被误会后表达自己的愤怒。  
他所有的枝蔓都只伸向这一个男人，他没有来得及想象也没有能力去想象这之后的生活——在遇见托尼起的每一刻，彼得都觉得这个国王一样的男人不会对自己更好了——但是随着他们关系的逐渐亲密，每一秒这个认知都在被刷新——人得到的越多就想要越多，即使彼得已经是世界上最不贪婪的那一类人，也没办法在十几岁的年龄厘清自己的心在被托尼·斯塔克捧在手心上之后还怎么能装得下别人。  
更何况有什么甜言蜜语比得上世界闻名的花花公子对你说“不会再给你这样误会的机会，我保证，sweetheart”，哪怕这句话是他咬着安全套铝袋在你耳边的轻语，哪怕他的下一句是“但是我们先好好算算这次误会就敢让你提分手的问题”。  
玩世不恭的托尼·斯塔克就足以让彼得神魂颠倒，而只对自己动情的托尼·斯塔克就更能让彼得死心塌地了。  
“除了Daddy还能有人这样疼爱你吗？”  
没有了，没有其他人。  
“跟我分手了你以为你就能爱上别人了吗？”  
不能，在你的光芒下我无法看到别人。  
“Kid,honey...Pete，你是我的。”  
随着尿液精液一起失禁的还有男孩的泪水，彼得感觉自己已经丢脸到极致了，再没有哪一方提出分手的人会比自己更惨了——但是可能这就是妄想触摸太阳的代价，被灼伤在所难免，而最令他认识清晰的是原来自己已经喜欢托尼到这个地步，即使靠近太阳会蒸干自己体内所有的水分，那个耀眼得让人移不开眼的男人也是自己用生命追逐的方向。

托尼自己射了两次，那么保守估计彼得至少已经射了三次或者更多，最后还玩到失禁，反正是足以让活蹦乱跳的小男孩明天一整天都没有力气继续回到同学身边游玩，他会像被骄阳晒瘪了的小花一样耷拉着小脑袋，渴求着温柔的甘霖。  
这是他的小花，托尼睡前最后落了一个温柔的吻在男孩挺翘的鼻梁上。  
彼得不是那种一眼会让人惊艳的娇艳玫瑰，他像是路边野生的、蓬勃生长的金色小野花。  
小野花有那种温暖的、傻乎乎的可爱劲，一次两次视线偶然略过的时候不会有太大感觉，但是它就是能凭借旺盛的热情和生命力在你心头扎根，当托尼回过神来时，他已经记不住美丽而无用的装饰花朵了，他满心都惦记着那朵看见自己就笑个不停的小野花，担心他被日晒雨淋，又担心他被别人摘走。  
所以只能自己先下手为强了，让这份花香成为托尼·斯塔克衣襟和心口专属的味道。

天快亮了，明天让乱报道花边新闻的那家报社破产吧，如果不是他们那彼得也不会生气和遭罪了，托尼在入睡前迷迷糊糊地这样想到，把自己的暴怒和欲望就这样推卸给不负责任的媒体身上。  
只是托尼当时因为太多急躁而忘记了去思考为什么彼得发了分手短信却依然没有摘掉自己定位在他随身手链里的定位器——可能第一次分手没什么经验吧，但从这惨痛的教训来看这也一定是他们最后一次分手。  
他把小彼得比作自己的花儿，却不知道在少年心中自己是他的太阳。  
我是你不愿分享的花香，你是我穷尽渴望的光芒。


End file.
